megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 5
|genre = Action / Platform |modes = Single-Player |ratings = ESRB: E (Everyone) |media = 4-megabit ROM cartridge, CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, digital download }} Mega Man 5, known in Japan as , is the fifth game released for the Famicom and NES in the Mega Man series late in the console's life (1992-93). This game also introduced Beat as Mega Man's robotic bird assistant. Story From the instruction manual: :"Cossack to Mega Man! Cossack to Mega Man! Come in, Mega Man!" :"Proto Man has gone wild! City Hall and the spaceport have been totally destroyed and the city's power grid is in shambles. I've never seen destruction on this scale before." :"I know you're worried about Dr. Light, but your first duty is to free the city from the grip of Proto Man's robots. I can modify your reactor to give the Mega Buster a little more power, but the rest is up to you. Dr. Light and I had been working on a special project, but it's not finished yet. Maybe if I can get it working, it might give you an edge." :"Remember to watch your back Mega Man. Proto Man seems to have become more ruthless than we had thought possible. Good Luck." :"Cossack out!" Proto Man sent several robots under his command to attack the city, and he went to Dr. Light's laboratory to kidnap him, leaving behind his signature yellow scarf. Dr. Cossack helps Mega Man in Light's absence by increasing the power of the Mega Buster to stop the robots, and creates the robotic bird Beat to assist him. When Mega Man confronted Proto Man in his hideout, the real Proto Man showed up and revealed the fake to be a robot called Dark Man, and upon his defeat, Dr. Wily showed up and challenged Mega Man to come and get Dr. Light. Mega Man defeated Wily and freed Light, but when Wily's castle collapsed, Proto Man had to save them from being crushed by the building. Bosses Robot Masters Fortress Bosses Proto Man's Castle: #Dark Man I #Dark Man II #Dark Man III #Dark Man IV Wily Castle: #Big Pets #Circring Q9 #Rematch with the Robot Masters #Wily Press #Wily Machine No. 5 and Wily Capsule II See also *[[List of Mega Man 5 enemies|List of Mega Man 5 enemies]] *''Mega Man 5'' Damage Data Chart *''Mega Man 5'' walkthrough *[http://www.mmhp.net/Passwords/MM5/ The Mega Man Homepage's Password Generator for Mega Man 5] Cover Art Mmbox5JP front.jpg|Japanese box art. Mmbox5.png|North American box art. Screenshots MM5-TitleScreen.png|Title Screen MM5-StageSelect.png|Boss Selection Screen stone.jpg|Stone Man's stage gravity.jpg|Gravity Man's stage star.jpg|Star Man's stage charge.jpg|Charge Man's stage napalm man.jpg|Napalm Man's stage crystal.jpg|Crystal Man's stage wave man.jpg|Wave Man's stage gyro.jpg|Gyro Man's stage Video Trivia *''Mega Man 5'' is the first game in the series to be dated 20XX, as opposed to 200X. *The "5" (in the letters "ROCKMAN5") from the Japanese version of the game was changed into the Roman Numeral "V" in the U.S. release. Interestingly, it was changed back into a "5" in the U.S. release of Mega Man: Anniversary Collection. This also changed the "V" Plate to a "5" Plate. *Starting with this game, Mega Man was no longer able to use the Rush Marine (there was no underwater segment in the game, so it was omitted to make space on the cartridge for Beat) *This was the last NES Mega Man title to be released in the U.S. by Capcom themselves; its sequel, Mega Man 6, was released by Nintendo. This is also the last NES Mega Man title to be released in Europe. *This is the only game in the series where during the boss rematch, Mega Man teleports to the room in which he fought the Robot Master in that particular Robot Master's level. This was done to simplify some aspects of the boss battles, such as the low gravity in Star Man's stage (and first boss battle). However, the music from the Wily Castle briefly plays before the boss music instead of that particular Robot Master's BGM. *This was the first game in the series to have only 1 soundtrack for each of the fortresses. Mega Man 4 had two for both the Dr. Cossack and Dr. Wily stages. *The music in this game's Wily stage is very similar to the music from Wily's second stage from Mega Man 4. *While each boss has a particular weakness, the Mega Buster is almost universally recommended over the special weapons, as it charges faster than in Mega Man 4 and the projectile is twice as large. *The Rush Coil in this game is different than in previous titles; instead of Rush projecting a springboard from his back, Rush projects the spring underneath him. Should Mega Man jump on his back, he will spring into the air, and Mega Man can leap right off, reaching higher places than before and allowing him to avoid certain hazards such as spike pits (although Rush Jet is more efficient for this). This is the only time this version of Rush Coil is used, as it does not appear in Mega Man 6 and its reappearance in Mega Man 7 is the same from 3 and 4. *Strangely, this is the only Mega Man game where the shutters before the bosses are shorter than in the other games. *This is the only Mega Man game where the regular enemies have longer invincibility frames (flashing time) than usual. *There is a slight glitch when the game is rendering the stage select screen; When the screen goes dark after the password screen, the screen will display what seems to be Mega Man's head with 4 pairs of eyeballs surrounding it, as well as Gravity Man missing eyes as well. Napalm Man and Crystal Man also seem to faintly appear. Category:Mega Man games Category:NES games Category:Mobile phone games